Too Much to Dream
by tsutsuji
Summary: Distant past blends with the present when Shinou invades Murata's dreams. Yaoi, angst.


**Title: Too Much To Dream**  
_Author: Tsutsuji_  
Fandom: Kyo Kara Maou!  
Pairing: Shinou/Murata (aka Shinou/Great Sage)  
Rating: M, adult, somewhat explicit m/m sex, implied dominance/submission, angst.  
Written for a LJ kink meme request for "dream!Shinou x Murata; ghost sex in a dream" with a kink of "roleplay."  
It's short, but I might expand on it later since I've become very interested in this pairing.

Disclaimer: Characters and settings are the property of Tomo Takabayashi and associates. I don't own the characters and nobody pays me to write this stuff.

_Last night your shadow fell upon my lonely room  
I touched your golden hair and tasted your perfume  
Your eyes were filled with love the way they used to be  
Your gentle hand reached out to comfort me  
Then came the dawn  
And you were gone  
You were gone, gone, gone _

_(Too Much To Dream, _ Electric Prunes, 1967)

When he's awake, Murata recalls scenes from past lives with the detachment of watching a movie, sees himself do things he barely remembers doing. When he's awake, he remembers even in his most intimate moments with Shinou as if it was another person. Even from this distance, it makes his heart ache, because this movie ends with the lovers torn apart by a cruel fate of their own design.

But when he dreams, the distance dissolves. In the way of dreams, Murata is still Murata, his modern self in his present body, but he's with Shinou again as only his original self could have been. He feels the touch of Shinou's hand lifting his chin to meet his eyes, feels smiling lips against his, and when his breath catches and reveals the desire coiled up behind the placid demeanor of the Sage, then he clearly feels his king's firm grip, and tastes heated breath when Shinou's kiss claims his mouth again.

Murata knows he must groan in his sleep. He knows he's dreaming, because Shinou can't touch him now, like this, but it can't be just a memory, because it is the body he now inhabits that Shinou presses back against the pillows with his full weight. Shinou's robe spreads over them like great, dark wings, and Murata twists and strains in his school uniform, but because it's a dream, at the same time they are skin to skin. When Shinou nips at his naked skin, his teeth are as sharp and hard as they ever were, and Murata arches up into the sweet-hot pain.

Murata knows this is the present, even if the scene is a clip from their past lives, because the danger they tempted in those wild moments is gone; but even without the tempting darkness lurking in Shinou's smile, Murata still feels the helpless melting as willing submission breaks through the reserve of the Great Sage.

And he knows it's not his dream alone. Shinou's spirit is as strong as his physical strength used to be, and his smile is real in answer to Murata's acceptance of his Lord's control. The power they once played with, until it became too dangerous to tempt the darkness, is replaced by a different erotic imbalance now. Shinou's power over him is limited to this dream, but Murata's younger body lacks the strength the Sage remembers, so in dream-logic, they are still playing with the same dangerous fire when Murata submits to his lover's will.

A logical (modern) part of his brain points out that dreams are quite convenient for this sort of thing: he doesn't have to wonder how he can be in his modern form, complete with glasses askew and uniform tangling his limbs, and yet still be naked against Shinou's naked skin, with a fully mature erection straining for the touch that his lord denies.

He glares up at Shinou, who smiles back down at him sweetly. Memory and dream meld and melt under the possessive gleam of his lord's blue eyes. All he wants to do is touch and taste, and declare his devotion with his body and soul. As if waiting through a thousand different lives was not enough, he wants to give Shinou even more.

Memory provides sensations that the present denies. His modern self cries out with his ancient voice when Shinou enters him, and he rocks into the sharply remembered pleasure, and wraps his (empty) arms around the body he remembers so well that the thought of it makes him ache inside.

_Touch me,_ he begs, and although in his mind he sees his former self and hears his ancient voice whisper the words with deceptive calm, the cry of his younger voice breaks, desperate for release. Shinou smiles and reaches for him. Murata feels the large, calloused hand close on his young body's erection at the same time that he remembers his lord taking the fully grown Sage in his mouth; in both cases, Shinou's' touch is loving yet carefully controlled.

Murata holds out as long as possible, afraid he'll wake up as soon as he comes, knowing he'll find himself curled up in bed, alone and spent, with only the lingering glow of Shinou's spirit fading in the darkness to assure him that the dream was real.

..end...


End file.
